The present invention relates to a laser-formed electrical component and method for making same. Specifically, the present invention relates to a laminated electrical component comprising laminated layers of insulating material alternated with printed patterns of helical coils formed from electrical conductive material.
Many electrical components utilizing coils have been manufactured in chip form, with various alternating layers of ferrite material and conductors. However, there are several disadvantages resulting from the present methods for manufacturing these devices. Most coils formed in this manner do not include a complete coil having more than one revolution at each laminated layer. Instead, present devices place a portion of each coil on different layers and connect these portions to provide a completed coil having several turns.
Some present devices do place an entire coil having more than one turn on each ferrite layer; however, such devices are limited in their ability to be miniaturized due to the limitations of the printing techniques used. Present methods for forming the conductive coils on each layer usually involve the printing of the conductive material on the ferrite layer. Most techniques for printing these layers do not permit the lines to be much smaller than 8-10 mills., and do not permit the spaces between the lines to be much smaller than 8-10 mills. This minimum dimension of the lines and spaces places a limit on the amount of miniaturization which can be achieved with coils of this type.
Lasers have been utilized in the resistor art for trimming resistors, and for forming resistors. However, the laser methods presently being used involve the tracing with a laser beam along the particular pattern of conductor desired. This is a time consuming task and does not permit the conductor to be formed in a quick instantaneous fashion.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved laser-formed electrical component and method for making same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved laser-formed electrical component which can be manufactured to smaller sizes than prior art devices, while at the same time achieving the same or greater inductance value than presently available.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for making electrical components, wherein many patterns can be formed instantaneously by a single burst of laser light.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for making electrical components which permits the width of the inductance coil lines and the width of the spaces between the inductor coil lines to be made smaller than in prior devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means which permits several electrical conductor coils to be formed at once by a single burst of laser energy.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device and method which is economical to use, efficient in operation, and reliable.